Le trajet
by Daki-L-N
Summary: Jacob Black et Bella Swan ne se supporte pas. Personne n'aurait cru qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre ces deux jeunes gens. Pourtant, sur le trajet du bal, il se produira l'impossible. LEMON


**_Une petite histoire... J'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est mon premier Lemon, soyez indulgent, ce sera surement mon dernier lol, c'était vraiment juste pour essayer... J'en rougis encore xD. Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

**UNE HAINE NOMMEE DESIR**

**POV BELLA**

_J'étais fin prête pour la soirée, en panique._

_Comment en étais-je arrivé là?_

Jacob Black était l'homme que je haïssais le plus. Arrogant, narcissique, imbus de sa personne… mais incroyablement séduisant. Du haut de ses 1m90, il regardait les gens de haut, se sentant supérieur a n'importe qui. Pourtant, il n'avait que 17 ans et allait au lycée de la Réserve. Il était plutôt bon élève, au plus grand étonnement de la petite population de Forks. Mais Jake (c'est comme ça qu'il se fait appeler) était également un grand charmeur, un homme a femmes, un coureur de jupons, de ceux qu'on nomme des « Don Juan ». En effet, son physique avantageux, son attitude de rebelle, son intelligence (dissimulée) et son coté mystérieux attirait toutes les jeunes femmes comme un aimant. Toutes sauf moi, a vrai dire.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il débarqua au lycée de Forks, je dus être la seule a ne pas m'en réjouir. Ou du moins, être la seule fille, car sa venue n'enchantait guère les lycéens de sexe masculin. Son coté agressif et bagarreur se fusionnant de manière terrifiante avec son incroyable musculature suscitait de nombreux commérages. Personne ne se frottait a Jacob Black. Je jurai qu'un jour, un jour aussi improbable fût-il, je lui administrerait la correction, plutôt la raclée, qu'il méritait. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas avec ma taille plus proche du petit que du moyen que j'allais parvenir a mon but. Mais rien ne m'empêchait de fantasmer sur des images de moi je se jetant sur cette ordure, et lui assénant des coups monumentaux. Je n'étais pas de nature violente, je haïssais la violence, mais je crois que je haïssais ce Jake encore plus. Je souris face a ces images. Bon sang ce que se serait bon!

**POV JACOB**

_J'étais fin prêt pour la soirée, confiant. _

_Comment en étais-je arrivé là?_

Isabella Swan était la jeune femme la plus incroyable que j'avais jamais rencontré. Petite brune de 17 ans aux adorables yeux chocolats, elle était de celles que je qualifierai de belles. C'était une de ces filles accros au lycée, passant son temps a étudier, ne regardant jamais autour d'elle. Le genre de filles inaccessibles qui faisaient fantasmer la plupart des mecs. Le truc, c'est que pour moi, aucune fille n'était inaccessible. Je pouvais avoir toutes les filles que je voulais, il me suffisait de claquer des doigts. C'est pourquoi, lorsque que je débarquais au lycée de Forks, ce fût Bella qui attira mon attention. Dès le premier jour, elle manifesta a mon égard une haine sans limite, une aversion totale envers ma personne. A peine tentais-je de l'approcher qu'elle fixait d'immenses barrières entre nous. Au tout début, je n'étais pas seulement surpris, mais très énervé, car je ne supporte pas qu'on me résiste. Mais au fur et a mesure des semaines, Bella et moi nous disputâmes. Nos querelles étaient très agitées, elle avait toujours quelque chose a répondre, et je trouvais cela fascinant : pour la première fois, on me tenait tête. On me tenait tête et on me résistait. J'adorai ça, le fait de la savoir inaccessible m'excitait bien plus que de m'amuser avec les autres filles du lycée.

Je continuai cependant a coucher avec les autres lycéennes, essentiellement le week-end. Mais un jour, alors que le bal, en plein milieu de l'année, approchait, nous passâmes un test pour avoir un partenaire nous correspondant. Si le bal n'était pas censé nous faire gagner de bonnes appréciations, jamais je n'aurai accepter d'enfiler un costard et d'y mettre les pieds. Je répondais aux questions de mon test sans réfléchir, mais le lendemain la nouvelle tomba : J'étais compatible avec Isabella Swan. Nous étions désormais obligés d'aller au bal ensemble. J'en étais incroyablement heureux, mais dissimulais ma joie sous un masque de frustration devant mes amis. Tous pensaient que je haïssais Bella autant qu'elle me haïssais. Ils se trompaient a bien des égards…

**POV BELLA**

Si ce bal n'apportait pas un bon enjeu scolaire, jamais je n'y aurai mit les pieds. Danser, c'était vraiment pas mon truc. Encore moins avec ces idiots de garçons qui ne pensent qu'à une chose : nous mettre la main aux fesses lors d'un slow. Pourtant, je remplissais le test sans me poser de questions. Mais le lendemain, le résultat me déplut comme jamais : j'étais condamné a aller au bal avec Jacob Black! Mon pire cauchemar était de passer une soirée avec Jake, et voilà que j'étais obligée d'aller au bal avec lui! Au diable les appréciations, il était hors de questions que j'y aille.

Malheureusement, mon père, Charlie, refusa catégoriquement que je rate une occasion pareille et m'obligea a aller m'acheter une robe de soirée. Je n'avais parler a Jake que pour fixer l'heure a laquelle il viendrait me chercher, non s'en déjà m'engueuler avec lui.

Le soir venu, je cru que j'allais mourir. Ma meilleure amie Alice était venue dans ma chambre et m'avait aidé a me préparer. Elle m'avait obligée a choisir une robe bleu roi, pas du tout mon style, même si je devais avouer qu'elle me donnait de très jolies courbes. Elle me boucla les cheveux, me maquilla parfaitement bien et me choisit des escarpins assortis a la robe, ainsi qu'une pochette. Lorsque je me mis devant le miroir, j'eus du mal a croire ce que je voyais : une Bella habillée et maquillée avec grand soin.

J'étais fin prête pour la soirée, en panique.

**POV JACOB**

Le soir tant attendu, arriva enfin. Je n'avais pas du tout réfléchit aux méthodes que j'allais employé pour séduire Bella. Face a un homme tel que moi, elle ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps. J'étais vêtu d'un costard bleu marine Calvin Klein très classe, et je me trouvai plus beau que jamais. Mes chaussures étaient assortis, mes cheveux parfait, mes dents plus blanches que jamais. Un vrai beau gosse.

J'étais fin prêt pour la soirée, confiant.

J'appelai le chauffeur de la limousine et montait dedans. Parfait cette banquette en arc de cercle! Je plaçai mes bras des deux cotés, comme ça, où qu'elle aille, je pourrai la toucher.

J'arrivai dix minutes plus tard devant chez Bella. Je ne pris pas la peine d'aller sonner a sa porte, la limousine était assez longue et blanche pour qu'elle l'aperçoive de sa fenêtre. La porte s'ouvrit, et mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine.

Isabella Swan était décidément la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu : elle portait une robe bleu roi, décolleté et moulante, courte, mais pas trop, pour laisser a l'imagination. Elle tenait sa pochette bleue assorti a la main, et ses escarpins allongeaient encore ses superbes jambes fines. Ses longs cheveux bouclés cascadaient sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage parfaitement maquillé. Elle ne m'adressa pas un sourire, monta, dégagea mon bras d'une main et s'assit sans faire de commentaires. Je vérifiai que la fenêtre qui donnait sur le chauffeur était bien fermé et teinter.

« Tu es sublime, susurrais-je d'une voix sensuelle.

-C'est ça merci. » répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

J'éclatai de rire, et la limousine démarra. Le trajet, déjà long, allait l'être encore plus que je ne l'escomptai. Pas un mot ne fut échangé durant la première minute. Je la fixai, la regardait de haut en bas, la matait autant que je pouvais, non seulement parce que je me délectai de sa beauté si pure, mais aussi parce que je savais pertinemment que ça l'agaçait au plus haut point.

**POV BELLA**

J'en avais déjà assez. Il avait beau être le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu, dans son costard bleu marine, et avoir un sourire a faire fondre n'importe qui, je ne supportai pas qu'on me regarde de cette façon. Les verbes « reluquer » et « maté » conviendraient mieux encore. Au bout d'une minute, je craquais.

« Bon sang, Jake! Je ne suis pas un morceau de viande, alors soit gentil, regarde devant toi, m'agaçais-je.

-Excuse-moi, mais c'est dur de ne pas te regarder. Ta beauté n'a d'égale que ton caractère, chérie.

-Je ne suis pas ta chérie.

-Ah oui? »

A ce moment là, il arriva une chose a laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas. Jacob s'avança vers moi a une vitesse incroyable et me pris au dépourvu en m'embrassant soudainement. Je me débâtai.

« Arrête ça tout de suite! » criais-je.

Mais il ne s'arrêtai pas, ça non. Il redoubla d'efforts, et ses mains vinrent bloqués mes bras agités derrière ma tête. Sa langue força l'entrée de ma bouche, et je me laissai aller, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et là, contre toute attente, ce fut comme une explosion a l'intérieur de moi. Nos deux langues jouaient ensemble, se cherchaient et se trouvaient l'une et l'autre. Ce fût le baiser le plus intense que j'eu échangé avec un garçon. Je n'étais pas sortie avec beaucoup d'hommes, car je n'étais pas facile a vivre et difficile dans mes choix, mais le peu que j'avais embrassé n'étais rien comparé a ça. La « gentille Bella » laissa une place a la « vilaine Bella ». Une part de moi m'ordonnait d'arrêter, me rappelait que Jacob Black était la pire ordure qui puisse exister, mais une autre m'intimait de continuer, de ne jamais m'arrêter. Cependant, je me débâtis a nouveau.

**POV JACOB**

Je croyais que c'était gagné, mais elle recommença a me donner de petits coups de poings. Cela me fit ricaner, car ses coups ressemblaient plus a des caresses qu'autre chose. Je la vis redoubler d'efforts, et je dus canaliser une petite partie de ma force pour retenir ses coups. Je rattrapai sa bouche au passage, mais cette fois-ci je n'eu pas a forcer l'entrée de ses lèvres. Ces dernières s'ouvrirent d'elle-même, et Bella s'immobilisa, ferma les yeux et joua de sa langue. L'embrasser était un délice. J'avais eu l'occasion d'embrasser des centaines de filles, mais ça n'avait jamais été si excitant que ça. Lorsque la jeune fille crocheta ses deux bras a mon cou et m'attira contre elle, je me sentis déjà durcir. J'étais loin d'être un précoce, d'habitude il m'en fallait bien plus pour faire réagir ma virilité.

Mais lorsque je jeta un coup d'œil a ses jambes, je m'aperçu que sa robe s'était relevé, et je pu distinguer deux centimètres de son string noir.

Cette vision m'excita au plus haut point, et je me collai un peu plus a elle. Nous dûmes nous séparer avec regret, car nous devions respirer, et j'en profitai pour la regarder une nouvelle fois.

Ses cheveux étaient décoiffé, ses joues étaient roses, elle se mordait la lèvre, et sa respiration accélérée soulevait fortement sa poitrine. Bella était plus belle que jamais. Je m'approchai et plaçai mes deux mains sur ses épaules, regardant dans ses yeux chocolats.

**POV BELLA**

Je ne me reconnaissait plus. La « vilaine Bella » avait pris le contrôle de mon corps, je ne réfléchissais plus. Je laissai mon désir s'emparer de mon corps. A 17 ans, jamais je n'avais céder a mes ardeurs, et voilà qu'en une soirée, je sapais tout mes principes. Le pire, c'était que j'adorai ça. J'adorai soudainement Jake, j'adorai cette haine qui nous liait si étroitement, j'adorai cette passion qui nous animait… Et par-dessus tout l'idée de le faire dans une limousine m'excitait encore plus.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, je regardai Jacob d'un nouvel œil. Ses yeux étaient plus noirs que jamais, une lueur de désir les traversant. Sa bouche était entrouverte, ses cheveux en bataille, il était simplement beau. Le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu. Je baissais les yeux et distingua une bosse dans son pantalon. Je rougis aussitôt et « gentille Bella » repris le contrôle. Qu'étais-je entrain de faire? Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha de moi et que je sentis ses mains sur mes épaules, je me perdis totalement. Je le désirai comme jamais, et mis mes mains par-dessus les siennes. Je plongeai mes yeux dans les siens, et le fit glisser mes bretelles sur mes épaules, jusqu'à ce qu'il entrevoie mes seins. Alors, je n'eu plus besoin de le guider. Ses mains vinrent d'elle-même effleuré ma poitrine, et je frissonnai a ce contact. Il se mordait la lèvre, les yeux mi-clos, et sa respiration était haletante. Le fait de savoir que c'était moi la cause de son excitation me fit ressentir comme des papillons dans le bas du ventre, une sensation fort agréable. Il passa ses mains sur mon souti, me donnant une caresse trop chaste a mon goût. Il dû se rendre compte de mon impatience, car il passa à la vitesse supérieure.

**POV JACOB**

Qu'elle était impatiente! Je ne m'en plaignis cependant pas. Je ne savais pas si elle était vierge ou non, et hésitait un peu quand a la façon de m'y prendre. Bah, je verrai bien le moment venu. En attendant, j'étais trop occupé pour penser a autre chose. Mes mains descendirent sa robe jusqu'à sa taille, et je me penchai pour poser mes lèvres dans son cou. Ce baiser la fit frémir, et elle empoigna ma nuque pour l'attirer plus encore a elle. Je passais le bout de ma langue dans son coup, remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres que je léchais d'abord, avant de lui offrir un doux baiser. Ensuite, j'entrepris de mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Bella m'offrit son premier gémissement, ma virilité se redressa encore plus.

« Bella, t'es trop excitante… » dis-je d'une voix rauque.

Je la tournai, et dégrafait son soutif d'un coup de dents. J'avais l'expérience, j'avais fait ça des centaines de fois. Elle retira timidement ce dernier, et se retourna lentement vers moi, rougissante.

Ses cheveux cachaient légèrement sa poitrine, je ne pouvais en voir que la naissance, les précieux bouts cachés.

Cette vision d'une Bella rougissante et pure m'excita plus que n'importe qu'elle autre femme nue devant moi. Je m'approchai d'elle, un sourire émerveillé aux lèvres.

« Tu es superbe… »

Je dégageai d'une main une poignée de cheveux, et découvrit un sein. J'en caressai d'abord le contour, approfondissant légèrement ma caresse a chaque cercle, le soulevait légèrement au passage. Sa poitrine ne faisait pas partie des plus imposantes, mais ses seins étaient fermes et beaux. J'effleurais d'un doigt le mamelon déjà durci pour moi, et m'attaquait en même temps à l'autre sein. Sa respiration était plus haletante, à l'égale de la mienne alors que je me penchai pour passer le bout de ma langue sur son mamelon. Soudain elle m'attrapa par la nuque et me pressa plus contre elle. J'accélérai mes caresses, malaxai son sein tout en mordillant l'autre. Elle poussait des gémissements étouffés de temps a autres, et elle haleta alors que je faisais glisser sa robe le long de ses jambes, avant de la lui retirer complètement.

**POV BELLA**

Voilà que j'étais en string ficelle noir devant lui, et cela ne me gênait pas le moins du monde. La façon dont il me regardait me donnait confiance en moi, et je fus surprise d'avoir le courage de me redresser pour l'embrasser. Je passai mes deux jambes autour de sa taille, et lui retirait la veste de son costard, avant de m'attaquer a sa chemise. Je déboutonnais les boutons facilement, et l'envoya valser derrière moi. Il n'y avait pas de doute, cet homme était un dieu : son corps était parfait, musclé a souhait, bronzé, imberbe. Je me mordis les lèvres avant de l'embrasser et de descendre le long de son menton, dans son cou, sur son torse. Je couvrais ce dernier de petits baisers, mes mains caressant sa peau douce. Je partais a la découverte de son corps avec une avidité presque gênante, mais j'adorai ça. Sa respiration s'accéléra vivement alors que j'atteignais son nombril, et je m'arrêtai au niveau de son pantalon avant de remonter jusqu'à ses mamelons que je mordis. Je redescendis, décidée, jusqu'à son nombril et défaisait son bouton et sa braguette en une demi-seconde d'une main. Je ne me serai jamais cru capable d'une telle chose auparavant. Mais j'étais dans un état second, je n'étais plus la même. La « vilaine Bella » décidemment très vilaine avait décidée de faire les choses a font.

Je lui retirai son pantalon et resta en suspens devant la silhouette qui se dressait fièrement sous le boxer noir du jeune homme. Nous étions tous les deux au même point. Je n'avais jamais vu de sexe d'homme auparavant, hormis dans les dessins en cours de science, et j'avais peur de le découvrir. Pourtant, je baissais tout de même le boxer et le lui retirait entièrement. Malgré l'obscurité, la taille m'impressionna.

« Ca impressionne toujours… » me lança-t-il d'un ton charmeur.

J'éclatai de rire face a sa fausse vanité et me détendis. Mes yeux brillèrent d'une nouvelle lueur et je tendis la main jusqu'à sa virilité, et la toucha pour la première fois. C'était comme on me l'avait décrit, mais plus dur que ce que j'imaginais. Je le caressai d'abord, et le râle qu'il laissa échapper de ses lèvres m'encouragea a me mettre a genoux devant lui.

Ses yeux étonnés se posèrent sur moi, et je passais un coup de langue timide sur toute la longueur de son sexe, le regardant dans les yeux.

Son air me redonna confiance, et je jouai avec son gland, l'embrassant, le caressant. Finalement, une fois que Jacob fut assez excité, je le pris presque entièrement dans ma bouche. J'avais peur de vomir au début, mais en fait, c'était même agréable. Je commençai a faire un mouvement de va et viens plutôt doux, enroulant langoureusement son gland, et accéléra la cadence. Il poussa alors des grognements typiquement masculins qui me redonnèrent des papillons dans le ventre.

J'accélérai de plus en plus, et agrippa la petite partie que je n'avais pas prise dans ma bouche, et la masturbait furieusement.

« Oh oui Bella… » gémissait-t-il, se retenant de m'agripper les cheveux.

Je continuai de plus en plus vite, prenant plus de plaisir que ce que j'aurai crû.

« Bella, je vais venir… » dit-il en avertissement.

Je ne fis rien pour me retirer, je voulais vivre a font, je me sentais enfin moi.

« BELLA!!!! »

Alors, lorsqu'il explosa dans ma bouche, je n'eu aucun mal, plutôt une curiosité, quand au goût. Rien de dégoutant.

**POV JACOB**

Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle le ferait. C'était la meilleure fellation que l'on m'est faite, et lorsqu'elle me regarda dans les yeux pour avaler tout le sperme, je bandai de nouveau. Dieu, je pourrai faire ça toute la journée. Mais je voulais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, lui faire plaisir comme elle m'avait fait plaisir. Je lui pris son visage dans mes mains, et l'embrassa a pleine bouche. La plupart des mecs trouvent ça écœurant d'avaler son propre jus, mais moi je trouvais cela bien hypocrite de leur part. Je fis courir mes lèvres le long de sa gorge et descendit lentement jusqu'à sa belle poitrine. J'aurai pu la couvrir ainsi de baisers une éternité entière. Plus rien d'autre n'existait, il n'y avait qu'elle et moi.

Je descendis ensuite jusqu'à son nombril, et je laissais mes doigts remonter le long de ses jambes jusqu'à arriver aux cuisses. Bella se tendit, sa respiration se coupa, alors que j'effleurai son intimité, déjà trempée au travers du string. Tout a coup, il me déplut, ce dessous. Je descendais mes lèvres dangereusement de ce dernier, attrapa un bout avec mes dents et le fit glisser le long de ses cuisses. Je finis de le retirer a la main, tandis que ma deuxième commençais a caresser avec le pousse son bouton de plaisir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses lèvres se pincèrent très fort, son corps se raidit légèrement. Je lui murmurait des mots doux pour la détendre, ce qui fut très efficace. Mes caresses étaient presque chastes, autant qu'elles puissent être dans un endroit pareil, mais lorsque mes deux mains furent libres, je torturai de plaisir sa poitrine et son sexe. Sa respiration s'accéléra, ses yeux se fermèrent, elle commença a s'agripper au bord du canapé. J'étais pratiquement allongé sur elle, et je ne me lassais pas de regarder son intimité trempée pour moi.

De ma main gauche, j'effleurait son mamelon durci et de la droite, je jouais du pouce contre son clitoris et commençait a enfoncer un doigt dans sa fente. Elle était très accueillante, chaude et humide, mais si serrée que j'en conclu qu'elle était vierge. Elle l'était tellement et elle me lança un regard de douleur et de surprise si puissant que je fus obligé d'admettre qu'elle ne s'était même jamais masturbé. Vierge comme aucune autre, pour moi, cela me rendait complètement fou. J'enfonçais lentement mon majeur, me mordant la lèvre, et poussait aussi loin que je le pouvais, mais tout en douceur. Je le retirai alors, et les parois s'habituèrent alors a moi. Au bout de quelques va et viens qui lui arrachèrent quelques gémissements, j'insérais un deuxième doigt, les parois s'y habituant une nouvelle fois. Les ongles de Bella m'agrippaient les épaules, écorchant la peau a certains endroits. Mon pouce frottait son bouton au rythme des allers et retours de mes doigts, et je descendis mes lèvres le long de son ventre jusqu'à son intimité. Là, ma langue pris la place de mon pouce, et je la léchai d'abord tout doucement, récoltant pour la première fois son jus. Je voulais la goûter, je voulais sentir son goût dans ma bouche. C'était aussi bon, voir plus, que ce que j'escomptais. Une véritable explosion des sens. Mes doigts allaient et venaient de plus en plus vite dans son vagin, tandis que je la lapais de plus en plus fort. Bella passa des halètements aux gémissements, et au fur a mesure que j'accélérais, elle passa aux cris. Tout son corps se cambrait alors qu'elle se mordait la lèvre de plaisir.

« Jake!! Oh mon dieu! Plus fort! »

Je ne me fis pas prier, et réussi même a caser un troisième doigt, y allant toujours plus vite et plus fort. Le jus coulait a flot, et je m'empressai de le récolter. Soudain, alors qu'elle atteignait son paroxysme, ses parois vaginales se contractèrent autour de mes doigts.

« JAAKE!!!!! » hurla-t-elle, se cambrant comme jamais.

Je retirai mes doigts, quand je sentis sa main contre mon menton, me redressant la tête. Je croisais son regard, ébloui par sa beauté.

**POV BELLA**

Après une telle expérience, je n'étais toujours pas rassasiée. Il m'en fallait plus. Je pris la tête de Jake dans mes mains, et la lui redressa. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, hypnotisée par ses yeux, la force de son désir, et l'attira a moi.

« Je veux me goûter, Jake… » lui susurrais-je.

Et je l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Comme je le pensais, il y restait encore mon goût. C'était étrange de me goûter, mais pas désagréable car c'était par lui. Il me rendit mon baiser comme jamais, et je sentais sa virilité contre ma cuisse. Je sentais que c'était le moment. Avec une assurance toute nouvelle, je continuais a l'embrasser et a me rapprocher de lui. Une fois face au jeune homme, je me redressai, le dominant car il était a genoux et moi presque debout. Je passais mes jambes autour de sa taille, l'enserrant aussi fort que je pouvais. Je sentais cette fois son sexe durci contre le mien, et je frottai nos deux épicentres de plaisir sans aucune gêne ni retenue.

J'accélérai mes coups de reins, pour obtenir un friction des plus intenses, tandis que nous haletions tous les deux, déjà hors d'haleine. Les mains de Jake me caressait dans le dos, tandis que son visage était enfoui dans mon cou, ma peau étouffant ses gémissements. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais être avec lui! Qui l'aurait crût… Soudain, il me souleva et m'assis contre la banquette, alors qu'il allait récupérer sa veste a l'autre bout de la banquette. Dans la poche de cette dernière, il tira un préservatif et revint tout de suite jusqu'à moi. Impatiente de le sentir contre moi, je l'attrapai avant même qu'il se soit assis et le plaçait entre mes jambes. Nous échangeâmes un regard équivoque, passionné, et je lui caressai les cheveux alors qu'il m'embrassait langoureusement. Il enfila le préservatif et vient se placer a mon entrée. Je devais l'avouer, j'étais terrifiée. J'avais peur d'avoir mal, même si j'avais confiance en lui. Mais l'envie dépassait mes inquiétudes, aussi j'hochais la tête lorsqu'il me lança un regard interrogateur. Je le voulais en moi, là, maintenant. C'était plus qu'un désir, c'était un besoin vitale.

« Je ferai tout pour que tu es le moins mal possible Bella, je te le promet. » murmura-t-il a mon oreille.

Soudain, je sentis son gland frotter contre mon entrée et s'enfoncer lentement mais sûrement en moi. Au début, la sensation n'était pas du tout désagréable, je l'enserrai complètement, je me sentais étirée. Mais il atteint mon hymen et lorsqu'il tenta de forcer l'entrée, la douleur me rattrapa et je poussais un petit cri. Il s'arrêta tout de suite, recula un peu et revint a l'assaut. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il s'en voulait de me faire du mal, que ça le tuait, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'arrête. Je voulais perdre ma virginité avec cet homme. Alors il força le passage et déchira la membrane, créant en moi une douleur aiguë. Jacob s'immobilisa en moi, me laissant le temps de reprendre mes esprits, et essuya de ses doigts les larmes qui m'étaient montées aux yeux.

« Si tu savais comme je regrette… » commença-t-il.

Je le stoppai en l'embrassant, et en pressant mes jambes contre son dos. Il comprit le message et s'enfonça encore un peu plus en moi. Il s'enfonça dans des endroits jamais pénétrer, j'étais curieusement heureuse qu'il soit le premier a pénétrer en moi. Je n'étais plus pure, et ça me faisait un bien fou de me le dire, mais plus encore de le sentir. Il se retira de moi, complètement, et je poussai des gémissements de frustration. Il se réinséra de nouveau, doucement, jusqu'au font, me remplissant entièrement. Déjà, j'avais oublié la douleur, ne me concentrant que sur le plaisir qui montait. Ma respiration était haletante, plus pour l'excitation que pour la douleur. La sienne d'ailleurs était coupée, irrégulière, et il accéléra un peu plus ses allers et venus.

« Jake, plus fort… » le suppliais-je.

Il ne se fit pas prier, et, maintenant que mes parois vaginales étaient parfaitement adaptées a son sexe, rentrait vivement jusqu'à butter au font de moi, et ressortait entièrement, pour mieux me pénétrer ensuite.

**POV JACOB**

Bon Dieu, comme j'avais eu peur de lui faire du mal. Je n'avais jamais dépucelé de filles, et j'étais paniqué a l'idée de mal le faire. Surtout à Bella. Je tenais a cette fille, c'était bien la seule d'ailleurs. Mais lorsque son plaisir grimpa, et que nous nous emboitions de la manière la plus parfaite, j'accélérais néanmoins, en proie a une soif qu'elle seule pouvait étancher. J'accélérai mes coups de reins, jusqu'à butter au font d'elle. Mes grognements se firent de plus en plus fort, j'avais rarement ressenti autant de plaisir durant un rapport.

« Putain… T'es si mouillée et serrée Bella… J'en peux plus! Grognais-je.

-Alors fonce, Jake! Me répondit-elle »

J'accélérai une nouvelle fois, allant de plus en plus vite. On entendait plus que nos cris montant et le martellement de nos chairs, la communion parfaite. Je me sentais venir, déjà, et retardait au maximum ce moment. Je voulais la faire jouir, je voulais lui donner son premier orgasme, celui dont elle se rappellerait toute sa vie. Je voulais la voir jouir pour moi.

« Allez Bella… Jouis pour moi, s'il te plaît! »

Je continuai a marteler sa chair, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Qu'elle était serrée dans cette position! Soudain, je sentis ses parois commencer a se resserrer autour de moi. Je me retiens comme jamais pour ne pas éjaculer tout de suite. Je glissai une main entre nous et lui pinçait son clitoris. Elle se mit alors a hurler, se lâcha entièrement, et accélérait mes coups de reins. Elle se caressa les seins alors que je bougeais comme jamais je n'avais bouger auparavant, et la vision d'une Bella qui se touche sous mes yeux fut la plus érotique que j'ai jamais vu. Tout son corps se mit a trembler, et j'explosai en elle en un orgasme douloureux alors qu'elle atteignait son paroxysme.

« JAAKE!!!!!!! » hurla-t-elle de plaisir.

« BELLA!!!!!! » hurlais-je en même temps.

Je m'écroulais sur elle, n'en pouvant plus. Haletant, j'hallucinais face a la force de l'orgasme. Jamais je n'avais ressentit cela. Maintenant, je me sentais comme entier, enfin. Je me redressai, retira le préservatif et le jeta a la poubelle. Bella était dans la même position, tremblait encore un peu, les yeux fermés.

« Viens, Jake… » murmura-t-elle.

Je m'approchais d'elle, heureux comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Nous nous couchâmes l'un contre l'autre sur la banquette, enlacés. Nous n'étions pas allée a la fête ce soir là, de toute façon le chauffeur nous avait emmené a bon port depuis bien longtemps et était sortit lui-même afin de profiter des festivités, devinant ce qui se tramait a l'arrière de sa limousine.

**POV BELLA**

Je venais de me faire dépuceler par Jacob Black a l'arrière de la limousine. Je venais de perdre ma virginité avec cet homme que je haïssais. Aujourd'hui, je suis persuadée de mon amour pour lui. Cette nuit restera gravée dans ma mémoire pour l'éternité, elle aura été la plus importante. Une véritable haine nommée désir…

* * *

**_Alors? Dites-moi ce que vous en avez penser. J'accepte sans problème les critiques! Reviews =)._**


End file.
